


The Day is Fair (The Time is Right)

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: Coping with Quarantine [15]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Secret Crush, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: The prompt for this drabble was: "Secrets? I love secrets."
Series: Coping with Quarantine [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669213
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Roger had been sitting on the steps of their back porch all afternoon. From what Freddie could tell he wasn’t actually _doing_ anything, just sitting there and staring off into one direction. Enough was enough, Freddie decided, opening the back door, he was going to get to the bottom of this. 

“Rog?” 

Nothing. Freddie stepped out and walked up behind the blond, resting a hand on his shoulder as he sat down beside him. Roger jumped, seemingly pulled out of his thoughts, and lashed an arm out to Freddie before realizing it was him and pulling back. 

“Fucking _hell_ , Fred! Warn a guy when you come up behind him.” 

Freddie tried to stifle his laughter. “A penny for your thoughts, dear?” 

All the fight drained out of Roger immediately and he wrapped his arms around his knees, curling up on himself. “I have a problem.”

“What kind of problem?” 

“A secret one.” 

“Secret, huh?” Freddie said, his curiosity piqued, “I love secrets, you must tell me, darling.”

“You have to promise not to tell anyone,” Roger eyed him warily.

“What did you do, Rog? Did you get a girl pregnant? Do I have to help you hide a body?”

“Christ, no.” A smile ghosted Roger’s lips at Freddie’s exaggeration, but his face quickly clouded over with worry again.

“Then it can’t possibly be that bad. Let me help, darling. Your secrets are always safe with me.” 

“I have a crush on John,” Roger admitted with a pained sigh. 

“John? Like, our John?” 

“Yes.” 

“So what’s the problem?” Freddie asked. He could easily picture Roger and John together. The pair could often be found giggling with each other and Freddie was sure they were constantly plotting their next scheme. 

“ _That’s_ the problem!” 

Freddie’s gaze softened as he reached out to give Roger’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. 

“It doesn’t have to be an issue, you know. Just go talk to him. What have you got to lose?” 

“Our friendship? The band? The flat?” Roger supplied. 

Freddie waved him off with a chuckle, “Deaky’s hardly going to try to kick you out because you tell him you have a crush on him.”

Freddie’s words didn’t seem to do much to comfort Roger as he asked, “What if I ruin everything, Fred?” 

“I don’t think you will, darling.”

“How can you be so sure!” Roger whined and Freddie could see the emotion swirling in his blue eyes. It was clear that Roger had been torturing himself over this for quite a while. 

“Because I know you both. Realistically, what’s the worst that could happen? You sit John down, tell him how you feel, and he tells you to keep dreaming. Then you and I go out, get very drunk and we all move on with our lives.” 

“You don’t think he’ll lash out?” Roger pursed his lips in thought, “He can be mean, you know. He made Brian cry the other day.” 

Freddie remembered that day in the studio with a roll of his eyes, “Well, to be fair, Brian instigated that when he kept pushing. John only spits out hurtful things when he’s cornered and has no other escape from the situation. And unfortunately for Brian, he has a knack for pushing John’s buttons.”

Roger hummed in agreement. “What do you think he’ll say?”

“I don’t know, Rog,” Freddie answered honestly. “You’ll have to take the plunge and find out.”

Roger groaned, “I don’t want to lose him. What if I make him uncomfortable and ruin the band because he decides to leave?” 

“Will you back off if he says he’s not interested?”

“Of course.” 

“Then he has no reason to be uncomfortable. Yes, John can have a sharp tongue when he’s upset, but the rest of the time he’s still our soft, kind, smiling Deaky.” Freddie bumped his shoulder against Roger’s with a grin and a wink, “Besides, it’s a compliment to be crushed on by you.”

Roger smiled and his eyes lit up, “Yeah?” 

“Absolutely,” Freddie confirmed. “So, you’ll talk to John?” 

“I suppose,” There was still reservation in Roger’s voice, but Freddie knew that he was at least considering the task, which was a good step forward. 

“Great! Now, will you come inside, darling? I’m sure your arse must be numb by now.” 

Roger laughed, “Yeah, alright.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger confesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An impromptu second chapter for you all, I hope everyone's staying healthy and safe ❤

“I have a secret, you know.” Roger blurted after John finished complaining about the lack of privacy in the house due to Freddie and Brian barging into the bathroom earlier in the evening to get ready for their big night out, while John had been  _ trying _ to have a relaxing bath. 

Roger thought it was hilarious (just because it didn’t happen to him) and Freddie and Brian brushed the whole thing aside fairly quickly, but John was still a bit irritated that his alone time was interrupted. Which was how the two of them ended up spending their Saturday night drinking on their sofa instead of going out with Brian and Freddie. 

John turned to him, bumping their shoulders together,

“Yeah? What is it?” 

“Well, I - I’m not going to tell you,” He huffed. “I’m just saying, some privacy does still exist here. You’re not doomed.”

“You can’t tell me that you have a secret and then not tell me what it is.” John reasoned. 

Roger found himself getting lost in the green eyes that looked at him with genuine interest. The intensity of John’s gazes were never lost on him and Roger swallowed thickly, desperately trying to clear his mind of the slight alcohol-induced haze it had fallen in. He  _ wanted  _ to confess to John, but was this really the right time? 

“Rog? Hey,” Roger’s eyes darted down to where John was squeezing his arm to get his attention again. “Forget it, you don’t have to tell me. I was just being dumb.” 

John removed his hand and went to bring it back, but Roger caught his fingers on the way, caressing them between his hands. When Roger looked up, John had relaxed into the touch but his eyes were still alert. 

“I want to tell you,” Roger whispered, “But I’m scared of ruining things.”

“It’s okay, really. I don’t want you betraying any confidences.” 

Roger shook his head,

“It’s not that.” He looked down to where he was still holding John’s hand between his. John’s fingers gave him an encouraging squeeze. “I’m scared that it’ll change the way you see me.” 

“Roger,” John’s gentle tone prompted his eyes back up. “I honestly don’t think there’s anything you could tell me that would change how I feel about you.” 

Roger chewed on his bottom lip as he contemplated John’s statement, his heart racing. Was he really about to do this?

“I…” He tipped his head back with a grumble, “Why is this so fucking hard?” 

“I have to admit, the suspense  _ is  _ killing me.” 

Roger could hear the smirk in John’s voice and he raised his head to glare halfheartedly at him with a chuckle despite himself. 

“Piss off.” 

The corner of John’s eyes crinkled when he smiled at him. Every time Roger saw that smile he yearned to be the one to always cause it - a smile so big it took John’s whole face to really relay its radiance. 

“Take your time,” John murmured quietly. He rearranged himself, tucking his feet beneath him so that he could face Roger, and laced their fingers together. 

Roger looked down in surprise, his heart beating in his ears. Dimly he wondered if John could hear it, but that worry was drowned out by how right John’s hand felt in his, fingers tangled, palms pressed together. He never wanted to let go. Taking a deep breath Roger steeled himself then brought his gaze back up, it was now or never. 

“John, I - I really like you, like, a lot,” Roger whispered, trying to keep the quiver out of his voice. “And I’ve been scared to tell you because I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” 

“That would never ruin our friendship.” John comforted quickly. 

Roger shrugged, 

“I just...didn’t want you to think it was weird or gross or whatever. I know you don’t feel that way about me so I promise I won’t --”

“Who says I don’t feel that way about you?”

“I -” Roger’s brows furrowed together as he tried to come up with an answer. 

“No one, is who. So, what if I do feel the same way about you?” 

“Don’t mess with me, Deaky, please.” Roger’s voice quivered and he flushed, scared to believe that John really did want this too.

John cupped his cheek, causing Roger’s breath to catch in his throat. He looked at John with wide eyes, feeling as though he was bearing his very soul. 

“I’m not messing,” John said seriously. Roger watched as John’s eyes flicked down to his lips then back up again. His voice was low when he asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Roger nodded, a wave of excitement crashing over him.

“Yes, please.” 

Roger felt the world stand still as John ducked his head to brush their lips together. The exchange was soft and warm, better than anything Roger could have imagined. When John went to pull away Roger chased his lips, not ready for the moment to end just yet. Now that he knew what John tasted like he couldn’t get enough. 

Roger felt the way John smiled against him before trailing his fingers to the nape of Roger’s neck, short nails gently grazing his scalp. Shivers raced down his spine and Roger gasped, giving John the opportunity to lick into his mouth. Their tongues tangled together and Roger wanted more, wanted to feel John against him, wanted to run his fingers through his hair, wanted to explore every inch of this amazing man. 

“C’mere,” John whispered, fisting a hand in Roger’s shirt and pulling him closer. 

Happy to comply, Roger swung a leg over John’s, resting atop his thighs. 

“We should’ve done this so much sooner,” Roger breathed. 

John smirked,

“We’ll just have to make up for lost time.” 

He leaned forward and kissed up Roger’s neck, finding the hollow of his throat before sucking in a nice, bright bruise. Roger threw his head back with a groan, the sharp sensation of John’s teeth scraping against his skin had heat pooling low in his stomach. John hummed in satisfaction at Roger’s response,

“You like that?” 

“Yesyesyes,” Roger let out in a breath before crashing their lips back together. 

John was easy to get lost in, and they seemed to move together perfectly. The same impeccable timing they had together on stage translated itself here as well, each of them knowing instinctively when to give and when to take. 

Roger whimpered when John bit his bottom lip, his hips thrusting forward before he could stop them. 

“Oh, well, would you look at this, darling!” Freddie’s melodic voice carried through the room. 

Roger’s head shot up to look across to the entrance of the sitting room, where Freddie and Brian were coming in, just in time to see - and hear - Brian whistle at them. 

“There’s no fucking privacy in this house!” John groaned, his head falling against the back of the sofa as he screwed his eyes shut, decidedly not looking at his other two bandmates as he caught his breath. 

On top of him, Roger chuckled, tossed his hair behind his shoulder (definitely not to proudly expose the hickey John had left on his neck) and gave them a wink. 

“Gentlemen, you’re home early.” 

Brian shrugged,

“The whole night didn’t really pan out so we decided to come back and drink with you guys --”

“But it seems as though you’re already quite busy,” Freddie grinned. 

“Yes, we are,” John said, opening his eyes and looking up at Roger, who appeared half-way wrecked already, “So if you’ll excuse us.” 

Roger felt John’s hands move from where they had been resting on his hips down to his arse where he gripped firmly. Before he knew what was happening, John was lifting him up and started walking them towards the hall. 

Roger squeaked in surprise and quickly wrapped his legs around John’s waist, while his hands gripped his shoulders. 

“ _ John _ !” 

“Do you have a lock on your bedroom door? Mine’s jammed.” John asked, green eyes gazing up at Roger with hunger as they moved past Freddie and Brian.

“Yes.” 

“Excellent.”

Now more comfortable in his arms, Roger brought a hand up to cup John’s cheek, his thumb brushing against his cheekbone. John smiled and Roger’s eyes darted down to his lips, his thumb soon following and tracing them gently. A soft moan escaped Roger’s lips when John took his thumb into his mouth, sucking lightly and running his tongue against it. 

“You have no idea how fucking hot you are,” Roger breathed in awe. 

Never in a million years would he have dared to dream that spilling his secret would have led to this much happiness. Yet, now that he was here, Roger couldn’t imagine it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! 😘💕 You can find me on tumblr @yasmamamercury


End file.
